300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2018.11.26
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Fate/Grand Order GUDAGUDA Teito Seihai Kitan Theme Song - Nisha Senitsu (by Rokka). ---- *Basic attack range increased from 150 to 180. *Attack range of the Dagger Attack ( ) increased from 150 to 180. *'Dagger Attack' ( ) now procs passive effects. *''Soul Devouring Reversal Strike W: ''Fixed an issue where some equipment effects don't trigger. *''The Moment of Burial E: ''Fixed an issue where some equipment effects don't trigger. *''The Moment of Burial E: ''Skill cooldown reduced from 22/21/20/19/18 to 20/19/18/17/16 seconds. *''Annihilation R: ''Bonus damage based on the target's missing Health adjusted from 20% to 20%/25%/30%. *''Alef Q: ''Added a new passive: Increases Kurumi's Attack Speed by 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. *Base mana increased from 280 to 320. *Mana growth increased from 43 to 47. *''Hissatsu Hi no Tori Boshi Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60/65/70/75/80 to 40/45/50/55/60. *''Hissatsu Dai Hanmaa E: ''Mana cost reduced from 55/65/75/85/95 to 60/65/70/75/80. *Basic attack range increased from 530 to 600. *Base attack damage reduced from 53 to 46. *Attack growth increased by 0.4. *''Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q: ''No longer gives 70 bonus attack range. *Base attack power increased from 46 to 53. *''Rage of the Ravens Q: ''Projectile speed reduced from 12 to 10. *''Butler's Knives W: ''Mana cost increased from 10/12/14/16/18 to 15/19/23/27/31. *''Charge Excitation W: ''Bonus range on Kanna's Mischief E reduced from 300 to 150. *''Game Trap Q: ''Duration of silence and immobilize effects upon triggering the trap reduced from 0.5 seconds to 0.1 seconds. *''Game Trap Q: ''Damage adjusted from 80/120/160/200/240 to 80/125/170/215/260. *''Game Trap Q: ''Bonus damage increased from AP to AP. *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Cooldown adjusted from 3 seconds on all levels to 5/4.5/4/3.5/3 seconds. *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Damage reduced from 70/110/150/190/230 + Bonus AD to 70/105/140/175/210 + Bonus AD. *Base health increased from 560 to 561. *Base mana increased from 360 to 361. *Base attack increased from 55 to 56. *Base armor increased from 15 to 16. *Base magic resistance increased from 33 to 34. *Magic resistance growth increased from 0 to 1. *Base attack speed increased from 0.65 to 0.66 *Base movement speed increased from 300 to 301. *Base HP regeneration increased from 8 to 9. *Base mana regeneration increased from 7 to 8. *Base health increased from 549 to 550. *Base attack increased from 58 to 59. *Base armor increased from 15 to 16. *Base magic resistance increased from 33 to 34. *Base attack speed increased from 0.65 to 0.66. *Base movement speed increased from 300 to 301. *Base HP regeneration increased from 8 to 9. ---- New Heroes *Hero Card - Kanzaki Kaori available for 45 diamonds on 30 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 New Skins *Himura Kenshin's Skin Card - Okita Souji (Alter) available on 30 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 New Packages *Platelet Package available on 26 November 2018. *Saint Package available on 30 November 2018. Removed Heroes *Lord Grim and Troubling Rain will be removed from the Item Mall after the update and will no longer be purchasable due to the sales sharing agreement with the animation company of King's Avatar. However, players who purchased the heroes before will still be able to own and use them forever. ---- Titles Exclusive Titles *Title Card - The Extremity of Endlessness (无穹的尽头) (Given to those who pre-ordered Himura Kenshin's skin, Souji Okita (Alter)) ---- New Version *Ladder to the Sky: The opening period adjusted to an entire day (the original opening period grants double EXP instead). *Unparalleled Rumble Fighting: Disabled Battlemage Ring. ---- *Fixed Hunter Boy and Priest Boy had a mismatched avatar. ---- ----